An efficient one-pot synthetic route to JM3100 (AMD3100), a highly potent inhibitor of HIV multiplication entering clinical trials, is reported based on temporary protection of the cyclam followed by reaction with P,P'-dibromoxylene and deprotection to give the bis-cyclam. This route can readily be adapted to the production of analogs of JM3100.